The Honeymoon Is Over Baby
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Angela Webber has always loved Jasper Hale and he has always loved her. Now she is pregnant with her husband's half vampire child and it is killing her. Will Jasper let her keep the baby? Will she make it out alive?


**Title: The Honeymoon Is Over Baby**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jasper/Angela**

**Summary: Angela Webber has always loved Jasper Hale and he has always loved her. Now she is pregnant with her husband's half vampire child and it is killing her. Will Jasper let her keep the baby? Will she make it out alive?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had never believed I would ever be married to Jasper Hale. When his family moved from Alaska I, like most of the girls, had developed a crush on him. The difference is that my feelings evolved in to something so much more. For the first six months of their arrival he never talked to anybody. Jasper mostly stuck to hanging around his family and I figured he wasn't a very social person and I could relate to that. The only reason I hung around Jessica and her friends was because they made me. If I could have I would have stuck to myself all through high school.

Anyways, we met one day in the library. I think he was looking for a good book and at the time I thought he was simply picky, but in reality he had already read everything the library had to offer. I remember his face when I walked in to the room and offered to help him in his quest for a good book. His sharp angular features contorted in to a mask of a rage and he took a menacing step forwards. At first I had been terrified thinking he was going to hit me. Immediately I stuttered out that I was sorry because I knew it had to have been something I had done. When those two words came out of my mouth he relaxed almost instantly his posture loosened and relaxed. The expression on his face changed to one of curiosity and after a moment he asked me if my offer was still open.

Now I know what happened back then. You see my husband was not like other men. In fact my husband wasn't human at all. Yes, I know it seems strange for me to say this, but it is the truth. My husband Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen was a vampire. Can you imagine the preachers' only daughter ending up with vampire? If my father knew he would have me committed, but ironically he loved Jasper as if he were a son. Back to what I had been saying, I know now that Jasper had planned on killing me that day in the library. It is because my blood was appealing to him. We had been alone and he had not anticipated my arrival in time to prepare himself for my scent. It was apology which got him to back off. He told that never has he had someone apologize like I had and that had basically shocked the bloodlust right out of him.

We became friends after that. We were always together and oddly enough his family took to me right away. Edward told me it was because Jasper had been alone for so long and they only wanted his happiness. I won't get in to detail about how I found out he was a vampire since it is really not all that important. The fact of the matter is yes he is vampire and I am a human and yes today we got married which means tonight is our honeymoon.

I have to admit that I am terrified. I am not scared of Jasper because I trust him after everything we have been through, but I have never been with a man before and my husband is over a hundred and fifty years old. He has way more experience in these areas than I do and I am sure that I will never measure up to his past lovers. Of course he would lecture me about thinking such things if he knew. That was my scarred husband for you he hated it when I doubted myself for even a moment.

As of right now we had just made it to Isle Esme. It was beautiful and a gift from Carlisle to Esme. This is where we would be spending our honeymoon apparently and it took my breath away. I should have known Jasper would take me somewhere with water since I loved to swim. I turned to look at my husband as he carried our bags inside and told me to wait outside for a moment or two. Would I ever get used to calling Jasper my husband? Here I am twenty two years old and married. I had wanted to wait until I had finished college before getting married and he completely understood.

A moment later a breeze blew behind me as hands covered my eyes before being replaced with a blue silk scarf and his cool breath brushed against my skin. "I have a surprise for you inside darlin'."

"Well it is going to be hard for me to see if you have my eyes covered honey." I teased feeling myself being lifted up bridal style. "If you drop me then this will be the only honeymoon ever where the husband doesn't get to be intimate with his wife."

"Well with a motive like that I would never dream of dropping you." I could hear him laugh as he bent down to brush his lips over mine so quickly that I did not even have a change of deepening the kiss.

A door opened and suddenly I was set on my feet as he reached up to remove the scarf. I had to blink a couple of times to get used to the dim lit and when I did my breath once again caught in my throat. Hundreds of candles filled the room casting beautiful shadows on the walls. I was mesmerized until I felt hands on my hips spin me around as lips crashed down on mine. My hands automatically wound around his waist as I parted my lips when his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. He knew what his kisses always did to me. They knocked me off my socks and that is why whenever we were having an argument and I happened to be winning he would kiss me just so he could win the fight. It was unfair, but truthfully I did not mind so much.

"Do you like it darlin'?" Jasper questioned as his lips left mine to trail down my neck and collarbone.

"It's beautiful." I whispered lacing my fingers in his hair. "It is like something out of a romance novel."

I could feel him chuckle against my pulse point and for a moment I did not understand what was so funny until he spoke that is. "I actually got the idea from one of your romance novels. You were sleeping and I didn't feel like leaving quite yet and so I thought I would read something. I had noticed you reading it when I came in and I figured I would take a look at it. I never knew you were in to soft core porn darlin'."

"It had a good plot!" I defended feeling my skin heat up with a blush. "Is this what our life is going to be like from now on? Did you marry me so that you could torment me?"

"I married you because I love you." He said with those intense yellow eyes fixed on my face. He smiled and reached his left hand out to stroke my cheek. "How about we take a swim? I can feel your frayed nerves from here and I think you need to relax. We could play war if you prefer to do-"

I was quick to cut him off. Jasper loved that stupid card came because for some reason he would always win. He was a master at War and Risk. "I don't think so. A swim sounds lovely. I just need a few minutes to get ready. I hope Alice packed a bathing suit though I shouldn't worry because she is prepared for everything all the time."

My honey blond hubby nodded and kissed my cheek before he headed outside and down to the beach. I took a deep breath and unpacked my bag. Luckily Alice had packed a yellow bikini. It was a lot more revealing that what I was used to, but I was married now and I had to get over this thing about being so self-conscious when it came to my body. I changed quickly and brushed my teeth because it was a habit of mine. I was kind of neurotic when it came to my teeth. With a deep sigh to try and calm my nerves I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed down to the beach. I could feel the sand between my toes and eventually the water lapped at my feet.

I saw him there standing in the water at his waist. The moonlight sparkled off of his chest as he turned to look at me. I dropped my towel and waded in to the water before I was suddenly at his side. I looked up at the sky with him for a few minutes before I felt his cool fingers on my chin as he tilted my head towards him. Our lips met and he tangled his fingers in my hair. I could feel one of his hands rest against my cheek. It was sort of humbling to have him treat me so sweet and tender when I knew he could kill me with his pinky finger.

"I love you baby." He told me running his hands down my back to my hips. "You have no idea what you mean to me. You saved me darlin' in so many ways. I don't think I will ever be able to express the amount of emotion I hold in my heart for you."

"You already have." I murmured pressing my fingers against his lips. My other hand trailed down his chest leaving little droplets of water behind.

His lips curled in to a small smile as he lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He buried his head in the crook of my neck trailing his tongue along the skin there before going down lower to the swell of my breasts. The cold of his lips felt so good I couldn't help it when I shivered. With one touch he could give me so much pleasure, but what if I could not do the same thing for him? He had lived so long and experienced so much that I feared I may not be able to satisfy him the way a women should be able to satisfy a man. I mean he had been with Maria and she was a female vampire. How could I compare to a female vampire who was in all aspects made to be perfect?

We ended up on the sandy beach and I was on my back. Jasper quickly untied the back of my bikini top and took my right nipple in to his mouth. I gasped in surprise at the sensation and to my surprise I dug my fingers in to his scalp. I was glad I wouldn't be able to hurt him. He actually seemed to like it if the growl from his lips was any indication and so I tugged harder as an experiment and he seemed to like that even more to the point he bit down gently and I arched my back at the feeling. He switched his attentions to my other breast while his fingers slyly slid under the band of my bikini bottoms.

I felt my entire body tense up because I had never had anyone touch me there before and I was nervous. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me and I felt all my muscles loosen up almost immediately. "Relax darlin' I am not going to hurt you."

"I trust you." I told him as he removed my bottoms. I didn't have to worry about undressing him because he was already naked having been in the water without clothing.

"I won't lie to you Angela it is going to hurt a little bit." I could see a frown cross over his face as he realized that no matter how we went about this he would cause me pain. The thing about Jasper is he had hurt so many people in his past doing it now even unintentionally troubled him greatly. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. We should wait until Carlisle has changed you and then-"

I cut him off. "Jasper I trust you and I want this."

His eyes softened as he caressed my stomach and for a long time we stayed like that. Then I felt his hardness against my thigh and I nodded knowing it was now or never. "I'll do it quick."

My honey blond and scarred husband promised and I felt him place his tip against my entrance. I blew out a breath and then I felt him inch his way inside of me. He was going so slowly until he hit my barrier. He captured my lips with his before pushing all the way in quickly I actually screamed in to his mouth. I felt him nip at my bottom lip before suddenly tear his lips from mine as a snarl left his mouth. His eyes black and I shrunk back in to the sand.

"Give me a second." He hissed turning his head away. "I had forgotten you would bleed. I need a few moments to compose myself."

He took a full sixty seconds before he started moving again. While it did hurt it was not anything as bad as I had first expected. After getting used to this new feeling I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and he dug his fingers in to my hips as he increased his speed. I tried to keep up, but let's be honest here, I am human and there is no way I could keep up with him and so I did the only thing I could think of doing in this situation. I held on for dear life while kissing his face and his chest and any part I could reach with my lips.

It did not take long before I felt his hand go to the joined space between us. His cold index finger rubbing my clit in fast circles as I suddenly jerked and colors exploded in front of my eyes. I felt Jasper thrust three or four more times before he shuddered as well and I felt coolness in my lower body. His arms wrapped around my middle and we cuddled for a few minutes before I felt him pick up my exhausted form and carry me inside of the house. I felt him kiss me once more and whisper that he loved me before sleep took over. This had been one of the best nights of my life.

000000000

It has been two weeks since our wedding night and each time I am with Jasper it seems to get better and better. He has shown me so many things and done so many things to my body that I never dreamed to be possible. The first time he went down on me I thought I would die laughing from embarrassment. The laughter had quickly died though to be replaced by waves of pleasure. The first time I went down on him I thought I had gotten frost bite in my mouth. Sometimes things were hard, but we always managed to figure it out.

Today I woke up to find a note on the pillow telling me he had gone hunting and would be back in a couple of hours. I decided that until then I would make myself some breakfast. I went to the fridge and took out a few bagels and cream cheese. It was after I ate them that I wondered if maybe they had gone bad. Bile rose in my throat and I barely made it to the bathroom before I puked everywhere. It was on the floor and the toilet seat and I knew I would have to clean it up, but the strength was gone from my body. I threw up twice more before Jasper came in and knelt down next to me after using his super speed to clean up the mess.

"Darlin' what did you eat?" He asked rubbing the back of my neck with his cold fingers in an effort to make me feel better. "Can I get you anything to make you feel better? I think we have some crackers in the cabinet."

Just the thought of food had me leaning over the toilet again as I dry heaved until I couldn't do it anymore. "If you could place get me some water I think that would be fine. I am not sure I could handle anything stronger than water and I am sure that will come up as well. I am sorry you have to see me like this Jazz. I know that in this moment I do not look exactly like the blushing bride you married two weeks ago."

"Hey now," He brushed my hair away from my face as I started heaving again, though luckily nothing came up, but I am not sure if that was a good thing or not because having the dry heaves sometimes seemed worse in my opinion. "We are in this through health and sickness remember? I drink blood on almost a daily basis so I think I can handle seeing you deal with a case of food poisoning. You don't have a fever or anything that indicates a bug of any kind so I think you may have eaten something which did not agree with you. I guess you aren't ready to try a grizzly yet."

I laughed weakly at his attempt at a joke. Then I realized that actually did not sound too bad. "I think I would take a grizzly right now over anything we have in the kitchen. Can you please help me up? I have puke breath and that is not very attractive."

Jasper wrapped his arm around my middle and went to lift me up when suddenly a strange expression crossed over his face. He turned me slightly so that he could get a better look at my stomach and from the expression on his face I could tell he did not like what he was seeing. I looked down as well and was surprised by what I was looking at. My stomach was no longer flat and while I had never had the body of a super model I knew my body well enough to know that I had never had a small pouch like the one I was looking at. This could not be normal, but then again nothing in my life was exactly normal.

Moving my hands I placed them on my stomach which felt like hard ball and I swear I felt something move under my fingers. My eyes darted up to my husbands. "Jasper something just _moved _and unlike you I didn't eat anything alive."

His fingers brushed over my belly and I felt it again and by the look on his face he felt it as well. "Impossible."

I felt fear slide up my spine and I knew it was not just my own. "Jasper can this happen?"

"I have no idea, though I am going to find out." He replied quickly pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Carlisle or so I guessed. I heard the phone ring before I heard my father in law answer. My husband whispered harshly in to the phone while occasionally looking back at me. The look on his face did not help me relax and so I started pacing and rubbing my stomach. "Is this even possible? What will happen to her? Can you do it without causing her harm?"

I tried to tune out the conversation and focus on my own thoughts. I was pregnant and obviously Jasper was the father. I had thought vampires couldn't have children? I always wanted to be a mother, but when I found out the truth about Jasper I had been given a choice and I knew what I could live without and what I could not. It had taken me a long time to decide that I wanted a life with Jasper more than I desired a child, but now I was finding out that maybe I could have both. I could be married to the man of dreams and have a child as well. A smile came to rest on my lips as I pictured what our lives could be like. Would I have a boy or a girl? Would he or she take after Jasper or me? Maybe it would end up being a beautiful mix of both.

The phone clicked shut and Jasper appeared in front of me. His hands went to my face. "We need to get home now. Carlisle thinks the sooner he can see you the better and safer the procedure will be for you."

I felt my brow furrow in confusion. "What procedure? What is going on Jazz?"

My scarred husband whizzed around the room gathering all our things and answering me at the same time. I was glad that he wasn't looking at me because the look on my face had to be one of horror when I heard his words. "The procedure to remove that _thing _livinginside of you. We will get that parasite out of you before it causes any harm."

Jasper wanted to get rid of our baby? How could he not feel the love I felt? We had created this baby out of love and he was acting as if it were some kind of monster. I waited until he went to load the car before I dialed Alice's number. Alice was the kind of person who would help me even if she did not completely agree. The phone rang three times before she finally answered and I felt bad for ruining her quiet time with Edward. They had been so busy lately with the wedding she and her husband hadn't had much time together.

"Angela? Is everything alright?" Her musical sounding words were laced with concern. "Carlisle won't tell us what is going on and you keep blinking in and out of my visions. Did something happen to Jasper? Are you hurt?"

"Alice," I kept my tone low so Jasper would not over hear the conversation. "I need your help."

000000000

It had been two weeks since we arrived back home and things were so very tense between everyone. Alice and Rosalie were constantly at my side because the others agreed with Jasper that the baby should be removed. Emmett and Edward were kind of in the middle because their mates had taken my side. Jasper was absolutely livid and he had actually torn Rosalie's arm off in an effort to get her out of the way, but Emmett stopped him. It was like a tug of war and I was in the middle.

We were all in the living room with Jasper standing across the room since Rosalie and Alice would not let him get close. I could feel his frustration and I wished I could make him feel better, but I couldn't. Nothing I could do would ease his suffering unless it was letting Carlisle cut out my child and I could not let that happen. "Alice, could I please have water? My throat is so dry."

In a flash there was a glass of ice water in front of my face. I downed it quickly and the sharp pain near my ribs ripped through my body. That happened a lot when I tried to eat or drink. It was almost as if the baby didn't want human food, but I knew he or she needed nutrients. This pain was sharper than the others and I actually cried out as the glass fell from my fingers.

Jasper moved faster than I could keep up with. He tried to get to me, but Edward and Rosalie were blocking his path as Alice laid me down on the couch and lifted my shirt up to reveal a big black bruise. My husband snarled and pulled against his two siblings who were trying to hold him back. "Do you still love it now? Do you still think it is a little baby inside of you? Tell me Angela does it feel good to have your body battered from the inside out?"

I flinched at his harsh words and Alice growled in warning. "Jasper!"

"What?" He snapped at his sister. "You know that everything I am saying is the truth. That _thing _inside of her is not good nor is it sweet and innocent like she wants to believe. It is going to kill her Alice! You can't see her clearly anymore and everyone here sees what it is doing to her body. The only thing growing is her stomach and the other parts of her body are being drained dry. You can see all of her bones. That _thing _is a parasite and leech and it is going to drain the life out of her and all of you stand here doing nothing! You all fought so hard to keep her safe and I don't understand why you are letting her die now."

"Alice, help me up." I told her and when I had made it to my feet I went over to my husband. Rosalie tried to block my path, yet I managed to move around her. When I reached him I placed my hands on either side of his face until he was looking up at me with his sad golden eyes. "Jasper I know you are scared and I am scared too, but I can do this. You have to understand that even if I wanted to get rid of the baby I couldn't because I was raised knowing life is precious and that everything happens for a reason. This baby is not a monster or a leech. _Our _baby is special and he or she needs their daddy to see it too."

"I can't lose you Angela." His entire expression crumbled as he wrapped me up in his arms and dry sobbed. I had never seen him in such a state before and I had to admit that my heart was breaking. "You say that this baby is good and pure, but you can't see what is doing to you. You are deteriorating right in front of my eyes. Seeing you like this and knowing there is nothing I can do to help you is killing me Angela."

Taking his hands I placed them on my stomach. "We are both going to make it Jasper I swear. I am not going to leave you, not now and not ever."

"Darlin' I-"He stopped as soon as he hands landed on my stomach. His expression changed completely. "It loves you. I can feel its intense love for you. I thought that it was a monster, but I can feel how much our baby cares for you. They love you so much."

It was then I felt my water break as wet and warm liquid poured down my legs and I collapsed in my husband's arms. This was happening a lot sooner than I had expected. I had been having pains all day, but I honestly never considered that I may be going in to labor. I could feel a crack against one of my ribs as it shattered and I screamed. It hurt so fucking much and I can't believe I had just cursed inside of my head, but well it did hurt that much. I was lifted off the ground and rushed up the stairs.

Everyone was gathered around and I felt kind of exposed when my sweat pants were pulled down my legs. I was squeezing Jasper's hand. "Carlisle it is too soon! You said I had another week to go before I had to worry about labor."

My bronze haired brother in law answered instead of his father. "I can hear the child's thoughts. They know they are hurting you and could kill you. He or she has a very advanced mind and they don't want to risk your life. It has decided to come out early to ensure your survival."

"And you all thought it was a monster." Rose mumbled as Carlisle handed her a needle she shoved in to the flesh of my stomach. "I bet you wish you could take it back now."

"Jasper you can go." I clenched my teeth as I tried to get ahold of my emotions. I knew he could feel my pain and I didn't want to hurt him. "I understand if it is too much for you to bear."

"I am not leaving you." He told me stroking my cheek and holding my gaze as Carlisle told me to push. It hurt so much and I didn't think I would survive it. "I will ease your pain the best I can."

The birth didn't take as long as I had thought. It was good to have a husband who could manipulate your emotions. I was completely numb and I knew that part of it was the morphine, but most of it was my husband. It was when we heard the first cry of joy I was felt with overwhelming joy. "It's a boy!"

Jasper sent out a burst of happiness as his son continued to scream before instantly calming down as soon as he was placed in his father's arms. "Hello Jackson Whitlock Hale."

That is the name we had decided on well I had decided on and he had just scowled at that time and I smiled when Jasper leaned down with the blood covered baby. I kissed his for-head and let out a deep breath. I was glad the blood did not seem to be bothering anybody and I figured it was because they had hunted on and off quite frequently. "He is absolutely perfect. Look he has my hair color, but your curls."

"He is perfect because he takes after you." My undead husband assured me as we looked down at our son. He really was perfect and he was all ours.

THE END!

**AN: This is the next in my Christmas gift one-shot series for my readers and this one was written for Momo16 and I hope that she likes it. I know it may have been a little rushed, but again I have so many of these to do. Let me know if you all liked this or not and maybe after Christmas I will do a prequel to this story so that you can see how it ended up this way and how the couple got together.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
